Là où se recontrent les étoiles
by Nauss
Summary: UA -1917. John Watson, acteur londonien dans la série à succès The Hydra, rencontre à Paris celui qu'on considère comme son concurrent direct, le français Charlie Holmes, pour cimenter aux yeux du monde la force de l'Alliance militaire France-Angleterre. Spoiler: c'est Sherlock, et ils vont beaucoup s'apprécier, surtout quand ils vont tomber le faste et les paillettes. M'back baby!


OH DAMN ! Me revoilà ! :O

 **Bonjour tout le monde !**

De retour avec un OS aujourd'hui ! ( et avec une traduction d'une longue fic dont la publication commencera dans quelques jours (mais on parlera de ça plus tard, c'est juste pour le plaisir du teasing ;) ) )

DONC.

Un _C'est pas sorcier_ sur la première guerre mondiale, le visionnage d'Au revoir là-haut, l'écoute d'une émission sur Musidora et Pearl White à la radio, et, surtout, surtout, ma rechute d'amour pour John et Sherlock et la vie en générale, et me voilà de retour parmi vous avec un petit OS tout chaud !

 **Merci** à toutes les personnes qui sont passées par mon profil plus ou moins récemment, merci pour les reviews, merci pour les favoris, merci pour les followages. Comme toujours, les reviews sont plus qu'appréciées, elles sont bénies, parce qu'écrire ça prend du temps et que c'est cool de savoir que ce n'est pas pour rien.

 **MERCI à toi, Elie de mon coeur qui, tel le super lapinou blanc que tu es, as bêta cette fic en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour dire "flamboyant" !**

Bonne lecture à vous, les enfants !

* * *

 _(pour info : on est en 1917, et j'ai fait joujou avec des noms et des pseudos et des nationalités de personnages. Comme d'hab', en fait.)_

.

Là où se rencontrent les étoiles

.

 **Épisode pilote : Avant le départ.**

« John Watson ? John Watson !

L'interpellé, qui sortait tout juste des studios, s'arrêta dans sa marche. Avant de se fustiger. Mais trop tard, la propriétaire de cette voix haut perchée et frôlant déjà l'hystérie l'avait rejoint. Alors il la regarda avec un sourire indulgent, adressé tant vers elle que vers lui-même… Dur de dire non à son public.

La femme n'était pas très grande, habillée d'un long manteau froufroutant rouge qui ressemblait à une robe, avec un chapeau plat assorti, penché dans un équilibre qui semblait précaire sur ses cheveux châtains ramenés en deux petits pâtés au-dessus de ses oreilles. Une zibeline foncée décorait ses épaules, une autre cousue en cache-mains protégeait sa peau là où s'arrêtait ses manches ajustées.

– Oh mon Dieu, je n'arrive pas à y croire ! John Watson ! C'est un tel honneur de vous rencontrer ! Je vous adore !

– Merci, sourit maladroitement ce dernier, sentant la gêne s'inscrire sur son visage.

Une autre femme suivait en silence celle qui l'avait interpellée. Si cette dernière avait visiblement été vêtue par un modiste, la seconde, plus modeste, s'était contentée d'un magasin de prêt-à-porter… Ou alors peut-être avait-elle cousu elle-même son épais manteau sobre et sa longue jupe foncée. La domestique qui suivait sa notable, sans aucun doute. L'étincelle dans ses yeux et le pli insolent de son sourire en coin prouvaient que son âge approchait celui de son employeuse, mais son métier et sa condition marquaient de quelques années de plus son visage et ses mains exposées au froid. Un autre détail attira définitivement le regard de John : le col d'une chemise blanche et la fine cravate brune que l'échancrure de son manteau laissait apparaître. Une des suffragettes, sans doute, ou au moins une de ces femmes qui aspiraient à un peu plus d'égalité, alors que la guerre prenait tous les hommes pour le front et laissait ces dames se débrouiller avec la gestion du quotidien dans les villes comme les campagnes. John ramena un regard plus doux sur l'employeuse d'une telle femme, qui laissait cette dernière afficher ses idées politiques et ses revendications même pendant son service.

La femme la plus aisée des deux était en train de l'accaparer, accrochant son bras depuis quelques dizaines de secondes, le flattant à tort et à travers et ne lui laissant que le temps de répondre un court _Merci_ , _v_ _ous êtes trop aimable,_ ou _C'est adorable_ toutes les cinq phrases.

– Et quel acteur talentueux vous faites ! s'écria-t-telle pour la dixième fois. Je veux dire… _Bien sûr_ que vous êtes un acteur formidable, vous ne tourneriez pas vingt-deux films avec Henry Smith, sinon. Mais je peux voir en cet instant que votre caractère n'a rien à voir avec la vantardise, l'assurance et l'antipathie de ce Martin que vous jouez pourtant si merveilleusement bien à l'écran ! Vous êtes doux comme un agneau, en vérité !

John ne répondit pas _Merci_ , pour le coup de l'agneau, parce qu'il n'était pas certain de le prendre réellement comme un compliment. Il entendit la domestique grogner un rire discret, sur sa droite, et il lui envoya un clin d'œil. Elle lui répondit par un sourire mutin.

– Et que pensez-vous de ce _Charlie Holmes_ ? demanda alors la femme riche qui lui tenait toujours le bras et marchait d'un pas ferme dans ce qu'elle avait décidé être leur direction commune.

Elle avait tenté de prononcer le nom à la française, mais avait glissé sur le 's' à la fin du patronyme, le faisant siffler alors que John le savait inintelligible dans la langue d'origine de l'acteur en question.

– Je veux dire, reprenait-elle sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Il joue tout de même dans des films produits dans le but même pour vous concurrencer, en France. Et avec ses grands yeux de biche et son air de jeune premier, je le trouve tout bonnement insupportable. Beau et charismatique et plein de candeur mais, si vous voulez mon avis, ce n'est pas ça qui fait qu'un homme est intéressant.

– Vous décrivez son rôle dans ses films et non la personne qu'il est, pensa intéressant de lui rappeler John en se concentrant pour garder sa prononciation aussi distinguée que possible, face à une spectatrice aristocrate, manifestement, si ce n'était noble. Il est talentueux, j'imagine, ajouta-t-il.

 _Beau et charismatique._ C'était une définition qui convenait bien à son concurrent direct du moment, cependant. Suffisamment bon pour que ses films aient été exportés en Angleterre alors que ce n'était pas prévu, à l'origine. Ceci dit, utiliser un acteur avec une réputation internationale comme la sienne était un coup de maître de la part du producteur pour se faire connaître. Cette bête de scène avait tourné dans un nombre de films conséquent pour son âge, de ce que John avait compris quand il s'était un peu plus intéressé à son adversaire, deux ans plus tôt. Et il parlait en plus parfaitement l'Anglais, le Français, le Russe et l'Allemand. Quoique, en ces temps troublés, cette dernière langue n'ait plus été d'actualité dans les productions françaises. L'homme restait très discret, par ailleurs. Les journaux n'avaient rien sur lui… ou presque.

– Oui, enfin… commença la femme avant de prendre des airs de conspiratrice, baissant la voix pour continuer. On dit qu'il est… vous savez, qu'il serait du genre de Wilde, en ce qui concerne… Enfin, parler de telles choses n'est vraiment pas de bon goût. Mais, tout de même, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'une grande puissance comme la France autorise ce genre d'amoralité sur son territoire.

– Je suis désolé, je dois prendre un taxi, coupa John.

– Oh, émit la femme sur un ton déçu.

– Oui, vraiment navré, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je dois faire mes valises…

– Oh mais oui ! J'ai lu que vous partiez en France justement pour que paraissent côte-à-côte les héros de nos épopées cinématographiques respectives ! Ce sera un sacré message. J'espère que les Allemands trembleront de nous voir si fort alliés !

– Sans aucun doute, approuva platement John en jetant un coup d'œil à l'autre jeune femme qui les suivait toujours et qui levait les yeux au ciel, ce qui le fit sourire.

– Vous pourrez me dire, alors, s'il est aussi candide qu'il en a l'air dans ses films ? Holmes, je veux dire. Je vais vous laisser les coordonnées téléphoniques de la maison. Vous pourrez demander Louise, précisa-t-elle avec un sourire charmeur. Elisa, indiquez donc à Monsieur Watson comment me joindre.

John aurait pu se sentir franchement amusé par le culot de la femme. Il était censé la réclamer au téléphone par son prénom, sans même connaître son patronyme ! Mais il ne trouva pas cela amusant car il cherchait à s'esquiver d'un sujet de conversation qu'il n'avait pas envie d'aborder avec elle, pas du tout, et il était plutôt exaspéré que certaines personnes, bien à l'abri dans leur cocon, se forgent un avis sur des sujets qui ne les concernaient vraiment pas. Qu'elles trouvent choquantes les amours des autres… Quand des milliers d'hommes mouraient au front en France et en Belgique, charcutés par les grenades artisanales, mutilés par les obus et le gaz moutarde, fauchés par les mitrailleuses… ce que John trouvait vraiment choquant, lui, c'était toutes ces personnes qui continuaient comme si de rien n'était leurs divertissements et leur considérations superficielles et vaines, bien cachées en ville – _Que pensez-vous de Charlie Holmes ?_ lui avait-elle demandé dans le but clair de l'entendre porter au piloris l'autre acteur.

Il espéra cependant que l'expression de son visage ne portait pas ses pensées. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à cette femme d'avoir reçu son éducation stricte et clivée, ni de ne pas être tant exposée aux misères de la guerre que lui ne l'avait été.

Elisa, la domestique, avait sorti un petit calepin sur lequel elle écrivit avant d'en déchirer sans grande délicatesse la page, veillant à garder un visage minutieusement neutre. Mais, mauvaise actrice ou cherchant délibérément à indiquer à John ce qu'elle en pensait, elle laissa voir dans son regard combien elle trouvait ridiculement adorable l'attitude de son employeuse.

– Est-ce que je pourrai plutôt demander Elisa, quand je téléphonerai ? lui glissa John en prenant la petite feuille qu'elle lui tendait à présent.

Un rire cristallin presque trop bas pour que même lui l'entende secoua la gorge de la jeune femme au regard pétillant.

– Pourquoi pas, » répondit-elle sur le même ton, avec un lever de sourcils.

Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre la notable qui s'était éloignée, l'air très inquiète de ne pas donner à John l'impression qu'elle s'imposait.

L'acteur secoua intérieurement la tête, sourit, et s'intéressa à la route dans l'idée de héler un taxi. Dans la poche de son manteau beige, il sentait le feuillet se plisser sous ses doigts.

* * *

 **Épisode 1 :** **L** **e restaurant**

Ennui total. Évidemment. Sherlock n'en attendait pas plus d'une soirée mondaine comme celle-là. Quelle idiotie… Chercher à prouver la force du lien entre la France et l'Angleterre en faisant poser ensemble les deux acteurs les plus connus de ces deux pays… _Dormez tranquilles, braves gens, les paillettes et le faste existent toujours, le divertissement est là, tout n'est pas perdu._

« Les gens doivent croire en quelque chose, Charlie, lui avait dit Michel Stameforde, qui produisait les films dans lesquels Sherlock tournait la plupart du temps. Ils veulent voir que l'adorable Ben des _Mystères de Paris_ et l'arrogant _Martin_ de _The Hydra_ peuvent se rencontrer ! Pourquoi ne pas parler avec John Watson d'une collaboration ? »

Sherlock s'était contenté de renifler, notamment parce que l'accent anglais de son producteur sur le nom _Martin_ et le titre _The Hydra_ était déplorable, mais avait malgré tout accepté d'enfiler de quoi être… présentable pour la soirée.

Assis à une table d'une douzaine de sièges au renommé restaurant Drouant, il attendait. Il avait refusé d'accompagner Stameforde et sa clique de célébrités ou magnats du cinéma qui avaient souhaité accueillir les britanniques à la gare. Il n'avait pas que ça à faire. Encore qu'attendre seul ici en faisant cliqueter ses ongles sur la table, frustré par la nappe blanche qui étouffait le son, ce n'était pas formidable non plus. Il avait bien pris garde d'arriver avec sa demi-heure de retard systématique et, pourtant, il était le seul déjà là. Fichues célébrités qui passaient leur temps à se faire attendre.

Sherlock était sur le point de se lever et de quitter purement et simplement le sommet de paix cinématographique Rosbifs/bouffeurs de grenouilles, quand la rumeur d'un groupe de voix lui parvint. En approche. Surtout des voix masculines – évidemment, dans le monde du cinéma et alors qu'on parlait de représenter la force de deux puissances mondiales… Indubitablement, le rire bonhomme de Stameforde résonnait parmi les autres. Trop tard pour s'enfuir, donc.

« Ah ! Charlie ! proclama Michel avec un immense sourire, avant de poursuivre dans un anglais à l'accent français inratable. Venez, John, que je vous présente votre ennemi de toujours !

L'homme adressa un clin d'œil hautement amusé à Sherlock puis au dénommé John qu'il mena d'une main ferme posée sur son l'épaule jusqu'au siège face à Holmes. Ce dernier fut grandement satisfait par l'air brièvement chagrin sur le visage de son principal employeur, alors que ce dernier avisait la place en bout de table que Sherlock s'était appropriée. Le producteur souhaitait faire se rencontrer l'acteur français et le britannique – il avait apparemment connu ce dernier sur un tournage à Londres et s'était pris d'amitié pour lui – mais aurait souhaité mettre les deux vedettes au centre de la tablée. Sherlock ne lui ferait certainement pas ce plaisir. Stameforde avait donc poussé Watson jusqu'à l'extrémité de la table et Sherlock l'étudia minutieusement du regard.

C'était cocasse. Leur rôle respectif, dans les séries de films qu'ils tournaient chacun, était diamétralement opposé. Ben, que lui-même interprétait, était un être doux, naïf, fébrile et justicier, et Martin un malfrat à l'aura dure, noire, le comportement arrogant, violent et fin stratège. Comme pour conforter cette différence, Watson était aussi petit et trapu que Sherlock était grand et élancé, sa peau au doux bronzage doré et ses courts cheveux couleur des blés à l'opposé du teint laiteux de Sherlock et de ses boucles brunes et désordonnées. Le britannique était habillé dans un sobre costume noir sur une simple chemise bleue, sans gilet ni plastron. Même dans la simplicité relative de son habit, il ne semblait pas avoir l'aisance de ceux qui avaient toujours connu les vêtements d'apparat pour seule tenue. Homme issu d'un milieu ordinaire, manifestement. Sherlock observa qu'il ne s'était encombré ni d'un nœud papillon ni d'une cravate. Alors il admit que, peut-être, John Watson pourrait se montrer moins inintéressant que l'ensemble des individus qui partageaient leur profession.

John, lui, sourit spontanément quand il aperçut l'homme qu'il n'avait autrement croisé qu'au détour d'un écran de cinéma.

– John, se présenta-t-il avec enthousiasme en tendant la main.

Charlie Holmes ne se leva pas, ni ne répondit, lorsqu'il la saisit avec un manque de motivation manifeste qui, toutefois, fut contredit par les deux orbes au bleu perçant qu'il porta sur John. Damn, pensa ce dernier, si le cinéma était en couleur, on ne verrait que ces yeux à l'écran. Déjà Holmes avait cette tendance à ressortir nettement sur les images en noir et blanc, tout en contraste comme il l'était. Ce soir, avec en plus une veste en velours d'un brillant violet royal, ouverte sur une chemise blanche et un foulard bleu foncé au cou, il était… déroutant d'une façon toute particulière. S'il savait les rumeurs qui couraient sur son compte, du moins outre-Manche, soit il n'en faisait pas grand cas, soit il s'en amusait, à s'accoutrer comme peu d'hommes auraient osé le faire. Quelle que soit la vérité parmi ces deux options, John n'en arbora un sourire que plus franc.

L'acteur britannique repéra également, pendu à sa chaise, un manteau en laine bouillie dans des tons bleu horizon, à la couleur passée par l'usage plus que le temps. Un souvenir diffus et surprenant s'imposa à son esprit sans qu'il comprît bien pourquoi il retrouvait un tel vêtement ici – au-delà du fait que lui et les autres personnes arrivées en même temps que lui avaient été galamment débarrassés de leurs vestes à l'entrée du restaurant.

Les convives s'installèrent. John à côté de Charlie, stratégie trouvée par Michel Stameforde pour le rapprocher du centre sans lui rendre inaccessible la discussion avec l'acteur français.

Immédiatement, il fut happé par les conversations, et cela dura pendant tout le repas. On avait placé en face de lui la partenaire principale de Charlie dans la série de film que Stameforde produisait depuis quelques années, _Les Mystères de Paris._ Lucie Cora était une belle rousse aux grands yeux verts – non, vraiment, il faudrait que les ingénieurs se pressent pour permettre d'immortaliser les couleurs sur une bande. La présence de la belle l'obligeait incidemment à limiter sa consommation de vin pour réussir à se concentrer sur l'Anglais zézayant qu'elle envoyait vers lui, ponctué toutes les trois phrases d'un _« Mon Dieu, que votre langue est compliquée ! »_ dans un grand rire. Elle était captivante, cependant, quand John parvenait à la comprendre. Et même s'il orienta rapidement le sujet sur autre chose que la guerre quand ce dernier s'invita, il le fit à regret car le regard de Lucie sur la situation géopolitique et les causes de cette débâcle était fin et fermement soutenu par une immense culture. Il l'enviait un peu, à vrai dire. Il était évident qu'elle avait eu accès à une éducation raffinée depuis son enfance qui, pour sa part, lui faisait défaut depuis toujours. Il se rattrapait comme il le pouvait depuis des années, mais il n'y avait finalement que lorsqu'il jouait un être riche et cultivé qu'il pouvait passer pour tel, et uniquement avec un écran entre lui et la personne supposée y croire. Dans le reste de sa vie, il était tristement banal.

Charlie… Charlie était une autre paire de manches. John lui jetait parfois des regards en coin, pour l'apercevoir le plus souvent en train de contempler, sourcils froncés, les huîtres intouchées joliment disposées sur son assiette – _« Le chef les reçoit directement de la production de son beau-frère, en Bretagne, vous savez, »_ lui avait appris son voisin de droite à un moment, un homme bedonnant qui, clairement, brassait plus d'argent qu'il n'avait d'implications artistiques dans le monde du cinéma. Mais, même en étant silencieux et refermé sur lui-même, une aura puissante se dégageait de l'acteur français aux boucles brunes si renommées. C'était dur de savoir si cela venait de ses hautes pommettes, de son expression tranchante ou de ses gestes délicats à l'extrême – sauf quand il passait très vivement ses doigts dans ses boucles brunes, pour les ébouriffer probablement, comme cela était arrivé une ou deux fois.

À vrai dire, cette fois ou deux correspondaient aux rares moments où Sherlock avait senti dans sa direction un peu d'attention de John Watson, autrement accaparé par le reste du monde. Comme un réflexe que l'acteur brun n'avait pu retenir. En dehors de ces moments où il se sentait hyper conscient de la présence des autres individus autour de lui, Sherlock s'était savamment tenu à l'écart des conversations. Il s'était contenté d'écouter la voix de son confrère britannique qui répondait avec enthousiasme et bonhomie à la conversation fade de Lucie Cora. Ses oreilles se concentraient sur l'Anglais presque aristocratique auquel John Watson s'était tenu pendant le début du repas, jusqu'à ce que quelques verres de vin et la certitude de la maigre expertise des convives dans sa langue, l'amènent à baisser sa garde et laisser son accent naturel de la campagne environnant Londres ressortir avec juste ce qu'il fallait de retenue pour que ses interlocuteurs continuent de le comprendre.

Plusieurs fois, ils furent interrompus par le photographe officiel de la soirée qui, à chaque changement de plat, se rapprochait de leur tablée pour prendre plusieurs clichés des têtes d'affiches présentes. Et, évidemment, des acteurs des _Mystères de Paris_ et de _The Hydra_ ensemble. Le jeune premier au grand cœur aux côtés du génie du mal… Sherlock se tint bien, même s'il était certain que son visage devait paraître bien sombre à côté des sourires rayonnants que Watson semblait distribuer en permanence comme des petits pains, que ce soit à ses interlocuteurs ou au photographe. Le manège de la nourriture luxueuse, des conversations assommantes et des flashs irritants commençait sérieusement à taper sur le système de l'acteur brun. D'autant que John Watson n'avait d'yeux que pour les êtres humains qui lui adressaient la parole et se l'appropriaient comme on presse une orange juteuse et gorgée de soleil jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus rien à offrir. Même Smith, le producteur de Watson qui l'avait accompagné ici, semblait ne jamais devoir le lâcher alors qu'il se trouvait à l'autre bout de la table. C'était pénible.

Le dessert venait de leur être amené quand, enfin, Murlin et Stameforde interpellèrent Cora dans une longue conversation en Français. Sherlock vit Watson tenter de s'y intéresser mais, rapidement, le Britannique abandonna l'idée de comprendre leurs phrases trop rapides – il n'était pas un grand polyglotte lui non plus, visiblement. L'homme blond s'intéressa à la place au fondant au chocolat dans son assiette qu'il tortura du bout de sa fourchette en fronçant les sourcils sans en porter un bout à ses lèvres. Inconscient que Sherlock, lui, ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle.

« Je sais de source certaine que les fondants au chocolat ne sont ni plus ni moins dangereux pour la santé une fois méthodiquement détruits que lorsqu'ils sont mangés encore intacts, lança Sherlock dans son Anglais irréprochable, son accent très proche de celui qu'avait vaillamment tenté de conserver Watson en début de repas.

L'acteur blond sursauta. Puis lui sourit, le froncement de sourcils disparaissant presque instantanément.

– Merci pour le tuyau, dit-il sans pour autant se mettre à manger le dessert.

– Vous avez été au front.

John cligna des yeux, désarçonné par le changement de sujet.

– Comment savez-vous ça ? Et quel rapport avec le fondant ?

Un sourire en coin et un regard malicieux introduisirent la réponse :

– Votre âge et votre sexe, évidemment – un homme d'une trentaine d'années ? Il est évident que vous avez été mobilisé. Vous n'étiez pas encore aussi connu qu'aujourd'hui en tant qu'acteur, un arrangement n'aurait donc pas pu être mis en place pour vous épargnez de voir la guerre de près. Vous avez été blessé, même si vous avez prodigieusement bien guéri. Assez pour être réformé, néanmoins. Et suffisamment tôt dans la guerre pour pouvoir revenir à l'écran, suite à votre guérison, dès 1915. Ce qui me prouve réellement votre passage sur le front, c'est que vous ayez visiblement reconnu mon manteau comme l'un de ceux portés par nos combattants français, alors même que vous n'avez vu de mon vêtement que la couleur et les coutures. Vous avez donc été confronté à ce type de manteau de façon régulière.

John cligna à nouveau des yeux, dépassé. Il y avait en effet des informations parfaitement logiques. Et d'autres, cependant, qu'il n'avait partagées avec personne, sa blessure et sa rééducation ayant été passées autant que possible sous silence.

– Pour finir, l'acheva Charlie Holmes, c'est à la guerre et aux tranchées que vous pensez quand vous triturez vos plats avant de vous autoriser à y goûter. Pas à celles où vous avez vous-mêmes vécu pendant quelques semaines, mais aux tranchées dans lesquelles se battent encore des hommes aujourd'hui, qui n'ont accès qu'à une nourriture médiocre et peu nourrissante, dans des conditions de vie si abjectes qu'aucune des personnes assises autour de cette tablée ne peuvent les imaginer.

– Mais vous le pouvez, releva John, parce qu'il ne voulait pas s'appesantir sur la sensation particulière d'être lu comme un livre ouvert. Vous avez été mobilisé ? Et réformé ? Je n'ai pas entendu parler d'une interruption dans votre carrière.

– Vous avez _suivi_ ma carrière ! s'exclama Holmes avec un grand sourire, posant soudain les coudes sur la table et le menton sur ses mains croisées, un regard pétillant posé sur John.

Cette voix, pensa John, aurait également eu un impact phénoménal si seulement elle avait pu être enregistrée en même temps que le mouvement des lèvres et des yeux. Des harmoniques sombres. Un timbre de sang et de chocolat, à l'image de leur conversation précédente.

Il hocha la tête.

– Évidemment. Vous êtes une vedette à un niveau international, Charlie. Bien sûr que j'ai suivi votre carrière.

Sherlock aimait bien la façon qu'avait cet homme de prononcer son pseudonyme à la Française sans y parvenir tout à fait.

– J'ai rencontré une de vos admiratrices hier, d'ailleurs, reprenait Watson. Une femme adorable qui vous trouve _beau et charismatique et plein de candeur_. Elle m'a demandé de lui faire un rapport sur ce que vous étiez réellement, une fois que je serai rentré à Londres.

– Et alors, comment me trouvez- vous, en chair et en os ? demanda Charlie en levant un sourcil, visiblement amusé par la description.

– Flamboyant, répondit John après un instant de réflexion, posant les yeux sur le velours violet, le foulard bleu, son pantalon blanc et ses boucles trop longues.

L'acteur britannique vit le sourire de Charlie s'agrandir encore sur son visage. Il avait l'air satisfait de sa réponse.

– Vous ne me demandez pas ce que je pense, moi, de vous, fit remarquer le Français.

John plissa un instant le regard.

– Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de le savoir.

Sherlock fut pris de court par cette réponse. Il n'avait pas eu l'impression que John Watson pouvait être profondément touché par ce que de relatifs inconnus pouvaient penser de lui. Ce qui rendait d'ailleurs intrigante sa présence dans le monde des acteurs : ces derniers étaient connus pour leur recherche incessante et épuisante de l'approbation de leur public.

– Que craignez-vous ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

– Votre franchise. Vu votre attitude ce soir, j'ai l'impression que vous ne vous encombrez pas de faux-semblants pour maintenir la paix sociale… Vous n'avez pas essayé de rejoindre les conversations jusqu'à maintenant et vous avez soupiré plusieurs fois à cause de ce qu'a dit Mademoiselle Cora. Et plusieurs fois de ce que j'ai dit, moi.

– Vous êtes d'une amabilité à toute épreuve, de façon assez exaspérante, se justifia Sherlock.

Watson rit. C'était un bon signe, non, qu'il rie plutôt qu'il se fâche ?

– Je pourrai donc répondre à votre fervente admiratrice londonienne que c'est moi qui suis plein de candeur, et non pas vous ?

– Admettez que, de nous deux, c'est vous qui faites jeune premier loyal et serviable, répliqua Sherlock, amusé par sa répartie.

– Cela vous laisse donc le rôle de génie du mal. Cela correspond à ce qu'elle voulait m'entendre dire de vous, j'imagine.

– Oh. Ce genre d'admiratrice, ponctua Sherlock en fronçant les sourcils.

– Oui, vous savez, comme tous ceux qui estiment que _Les Mystères de Paris_ n'est qu'une réponse économique à _The Hydra_ , pour éviter que le cinéma anglais ne supplante les productions française ici, précisa John. Ceux qui estiment donc par extension que, comme votre producteur a tenté de voler la vedette au mien, le même type de rapports existe entre vous et moi.

– Ils n'ont pas tort, répondit Sherlock en haussant une épaule. Pas à propos de nous, mais pour ce qui est de la naissance des _Mystères de Paris_. Stameforde voulait en effet faire concurrence à Smith avant que le premier film de _The Hydra_ ne soit diffusé ici. Imaginez, six mois de séances déjà réservées à raison d'un nouveau film par semaine… Il fallait que le cinéma français réagisse.

John fronça les sourcils :

– Vous avez tout tourné en un mois ?

– Tout le premier film, une bonne partie des suivants… Et encore, on a pu le faire uniquement une fois que les scénaristes ont tout écrit. Force m'est d'admettre qu'ils ont fait un travail phénoménal.

C'était le genre de phrases qui devaient être très rares dans la bouche de Charlie Holmes, John pouvait le sentir, et il reconnut à sa juste valeur le talent de l'équipe avec laquelle travaillait l'acteur français.

– Et vous-mêmes avez dû travailler d'arrache-pied, pendant toute cette période, fit-il remarquer. Il n'y a presque aucune scène sans vous.

– Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions le choix…

– C'était quand même très ambitieux d'accepter un rôle avec ce cahier des charges.

– Oh, si vous saviez ce que j'en avais marre des films patriotiques ! ricana doucement Charlie. J'ai l'impression d'en avoir tourné des centaines en un an, de ces histoires barbantes où je devais jouer le héros sûr de lui qui protège la veuve et l'orphelin, qui se bat hardiment dans des scènes plus irréalistes les unes que les autres. Qui montrent les Allemands et les Autrichiens comme des monstres, ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus basse. J'étais prêt à accepter n'importe quel rôle qui me change de ça. Et puis jouer un John Watson, c'était un défi rafraîchissant.

Il envoya un clin d'œil à John, lequel songea que de tous les clins d'œil que ses interlocuteurs des derniers jours s'étaient sentis obligés de lui adresser, c'était celui-là qui lui plaisait le plus.

– Il faudra que nous parlions un peu plus longuement pour que vous me conseilliez sur mon rôle de génie du mal, répliqua John avec un sourire ironique. Vous pourriez avoir une fonction de consultant.

– Avec grand plaisir.

Sherlock se surprit lui-même tout à la fois lorsqu'il prononça ces mots spontanément et quand il songea qu'il les pensait réellement. Il appréciait de discuter avec Watson. C'était une surprise agréable.

– Que diriez-vous de visiter Paris avec moi ce soir, Monsieur Watson ?

– Avec grand plaisir, Monsieur Holmes, » répondit Watson en l'imitant, singeant jusqu'à l'accent distingué de Sherlock.

* * *

 **Épisode 2 : Paris.**

Ils prirent congé auprès des autres qui terminaient encore leur dessert, leur souhaitant une bonne soirée. John était certain qu'au moins deux ou trois personnes étaient froissées par leur départ soudain mais ce n'était pas la majorité. Stameforde adressa à Charlie ce qui semblait être une recommandation inquiète à laquelle l'acteur se contenta de lever au ciel des yeux pleins de condescendance, avant de s'éloigner avec son manteau sur le bras, sans prendre la peine de répondre. John salua globalement la tablée d'un geste de la main, lançant un regard d'excuse à Stameforde qui avait tout organisé pour la rencontre de ce soir. Puis il suivit l'acteur français.

Les deux hommes se plièrent au jeu de leur profession quand le photographe les intercepta, et ils posèrent côte-à-côte, une fois de plus. Sherlock eut sans doute un sourire plus franc sur l'une des photographies prises alors qu'ils ne posaient pas encore. John venait de lui subtiliser son manteau bleu et était en train de s'en parer. L'acteur brun, encore surpris par son geste, esquissait une expression amusée. La photo serait probablement très réussie. Un peu floue, sans doute, mais les images les plus nettes n'étaient jamais les plus belles. La perfection n'était pas faite de lissage, mais plutôt du relief de ce qui était naturel. Comme les ridules au coin des yeux de John Watson, et celles sur son front. Elles auraient pourtant, au choix, mené à ce qu'on le confonde avec un domestique en livrée ou bien donné l'impression qu'il était plus âgé que les autres, au milieu d'une assemblée de ces personnes qui avaient constitué l'environnement de Sherlock pendant sa jeunesse. Noblesse dont le mode de vie avait préservé la peau et le corps.

Sherlock avait récupéré son manteau, on avait rendu le sien à John, un long imperméable beige à la fois discret et inratable, qui se mariait bien avec tout ce que John Watson incarnait. Ils étaient finalement sortis dans l'air froid de cette nuit de janvier.

« Où allons-nous ? demanda alors John.

Charlie n'était apparemment pas décidé à lui répondre. Son foulard bleu foncé était à peine visible, de là où John se trouvait, à cause du col en laine bouillie bleu horizon qu'il avait spontanément relevé, mais son profil ciselé était dessiné par la lumière orange que les réverbères jetaient sur eux dans des langues de lumière chatoyantes.

Il menait la marche, alors John s'en remit à lui. Ils progressèrent en silence, longtemps. John se concentrait sur l'architecture des rues qu'ils traversaient – ils passèrent par l'Île de la Cité, et il lui sembla que c'était spécialement pour lui que Charlie avait choisi ce trajet car lui ne paraissait pas le moins du monde priser les belles pierres – plutôt que sur les personnes qu'ils croisaient. Parce que c'était comme s'il n'existait plus de classe moyenne. Seuls subsistaient les plus pauvres, dont certains estropiés de guerre, qui faisaient la manche en silence, les yeux baissés dans la froideur ambiante ; et les individus outrageusement fortunés qui se promenaient en groupes animés et aveugles à la misère, sortant visiblement d'un repas dans un chic restaurant du standing du Drouant pour se rendre à une soirée tout aussi fastueuse. _Nous faisons partie de ceux-là,_ songeait John avec amertume. Alors, il s'arrêta trois fois devant des mendiants pour leur glisser une de ces pièces de francs qu'on lui avait remis à son arrivée en France. Cela n'allégea pas le poids sur ses épaules pour autant et eut plutôt l'impression écrasante de ne servir à rien.

Peu à peu, ils s'écartèrent des portions les plus fortunées de la ville et échouèrent dans un quartier qui ressemblait bien plus à l'esprit que John s'était fait de la capitale de la culture dans laquelle tant d'artistes crève-la-faim étaient censés habiter.

– On est à Montmartre ? demanda-t-il en tentant de se rappeler ce qu'il savait de la ville.

Charlie lui sourit avec indulgence.

– J'ai déserté Montmartre il y a quelques années. Je lui préfère Montparnasse. C'est… empli de pseudo-artistes qui passent le plus clair de leur temps à déblatérer sur ce que doit être la vie, au lieu de la vivre, mais l'ambiance y est malgré tout plus intéressante. Certains d'entre eux ont réellement du talent, aussi. Et il y a les catacombes juste à côté ! précisa-t-il comme si c'était un argument de poids. Montmartre, reprit-il plus doucement. Ce devait être formidable d'y vivre à l'époque de la Commune. Et même après. Mais ça a perdu son esprit bohème. C'est plein de bourgeois, maintenant. Le nouveau parasite qui s'est engouffré dans la plaie béante laissée par l'exégèse de cette tumeur qu'était la noblesse. La cicatrisation n'a pas été correctement assurée après la Révolution. La Terreur se voulait cataplasme et sublimation, elle a finalement servi de parfait foyer infectieux pour les parasites suivants.

John ralentit pendant quelques pas, intégrant la remarque de l'homme à ses côtés. Tout, de son raffinement à la limite du féminin à sa parfaite connaissance de l'Anglais, jusque dans ses traits d'une finesse invraisemblable, lui avait donné l'impression que son interlocuteur avait lui aussi évolué dans les milieux qu'il venait de décrier avec tant de virulence.

– Qu'y a-t-il ? l'interrogea Charlie qui, manifestement, voyait tout.

– L'Anglais en moi est heurté par le sort réservé à l'élite de votre population il y a un siècle, commença-t-il. Comprenez-moi bien, pas que j'estime que les inégalités sociales soient à entretenir grâce à des titres qui ne servent qu'à diviser… Mais depuis la guerre, j'ai un… sentiment particulier vis-à-vis de la violence gratuite. Surtout, reprit-il avant d'avoir la réponse de l'acteur français, je n'aurais pas pensé que vous étiez issu d'un milieu populaire.

– Ce qui est votre cas, cependant, n'est-ce pas ?

Watson fronçait les sourcils alors qu'il reprenait son rythme de marche habituel. Sherlock continua de l'observer à la dérobée. Il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris d'entendre l'accent distingué qui n'appartenait pas à John revenir pourtant dans ses mots, quand ce dernier commenta, sans avoir l'air d'y toucher :

– Vous connaissez particulièrement bien l'Anglais. Un Anglais très raffiné.

– Et vous jouez des différents niveaux de langue avec brio, lui répondit Sherlock. C'est épuisant, n'est-ce pas, de cacher en permanence d'où on vient ?

– Vous en savez quelque chose, évidemment.

Ils ne dirent plus rien, pendant quelques secondes. John avait repris son accent naturel. Un juste retour des choses puisque le brun, lui, ne dissimulait pas son propre accent parfait. Naturel, également. Charlie les mena à un café qui ne payait pas de mine. Il se dirigea vers une table, dans le fond, à laquelle il s'installa d'autorité et sans la moindre hésitation, et John sut qu'il fréquentait très régulièrement l'endroit. De son siège, il devait embrasser du regard la totalité de la pièce.

– Charlie ! s'exclama un homme qui venait d'extraire son gros ventre de derrière le comptoir et s'approchait d'eux en débitant une phrase dans un Français rapide dont John ne comprit qu'un mot qu'il le fit réagir.

– Je ne souis pas son _rendez-vous,_ dit-il avec ce qu'il savait être un accent et une formulation qui devaient être bancals aux oreilles des Français présents.

Il ne comprit évidemment rien de ce qui suivit et lança un regard en coin à Charlie qui n'avait contredit ni lui ni le tenancier du café. Ce dernier, en même temps qu'il faisait de grands gestes vers Charlie, parlait avec effusion à John qui se retrouva à hocher la tête, gêné. Il n'eut de toute façon pas la place de répondre puisque l'homme s'éloigna rapidement après que l'autre acteur, manifestement agacé, lui avait commandé deux boissons.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il me disait ? demanda piteusement le britannique.

– Des inepties à propos d'un vol qui a eu lieu dans le restaurant et d'un témoin qui a argué pour la légitime défense et l'a aidé à s'en sortir parce qu'il a blessé les malfrats.

Sherlock vit John l'observer pendant quelques secondes avant de lui adresser un immense sourire.

– Je ne vous croyais pas modeste au point de ne pas me dire que c'est vous qui l'avez tiré d'affaire.

Sherlock fit un geste désinvolte. Et sourit finement à son tour quand John lui demanda :

– Pourquoi personne ne semble savoir que vous êtes Anglais ?

– Parce que je cache ce que je veux à qui je veux. Je suis un excellent acteur, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin qui ne montait pas jusqu'à ses yeux.

– On est d'accord. Les personnes qui travaillent avec vous sont chanceuses.

Sherlock ricana sombrement.

– Je pense qu'il faudrait que vous le rappeliez à Lestrade, le réalisateur qui œuvre avec Stameforde. Il a apparemment tendance à l'oublier. Et à cet incompétent d'Andresson, l'accessoiriste…

Après réflexion, John concéda intérieurement que travailler avec Charlie pouvait être… épuisant.

– Ça fait longtemps que vous avez quitté le Royaume-Uni ?

– Oui. Plus de dix ans. Je devais en avoir dix-sept, à l'époque.

John resta silencieux quelques secondes alors que le tenancier, débordant d'enthousiasme, déposait deux cafés face à eux.

– _Charlie Holmes_ , donc, dit alors John, pensif, en prononçant cette fois son nom à l'Anglaise.

Sherlock en sourit.

– Pas tout à fait. Charlie, c'est pour la France. William Sherlock Scott Holmes, pour mes _fellow English mates,_ indiqua-t-il plein d'ironie. Pas qu'il en existe, à vrai dire.

– William, répéta John, toujours aussi pensif.

– Sherlock, le corrigea l'acteur brun. William, c'est le nom qu'a choisi mon père.

– Et vous ne l'aimez pas ? demanda Watson.

– Mon noble de père, ou le nom qu'il m'a choisi ? sourit finement Sherlock, encore une fois plein d'ironie, répondant à la question sans le faire.

– Pourquoi ? s'enquit John en songeant vaguement qu'il faisait preuve d'une très grande indiscrétion mais, il devait l'avouer, trop curieux pour se contenir.

Sherlock n'eut pas l'air de le prendre mal. Vu ses interactions avec les autres personnes autour d'eux, John soupçonnait de toute façon que l'homme ne savait pas vraiment ce qui relevait de l'impolitesse ou non.

– Je suis parti de chez lui avant qu'il ne puisse m'écarter et me renier lui-même. Venir en France était le plus logique, dans ma situation.

– Pourquoi ? répéta John en fronçant les sourcils, cette fois, ne comprenant manifestement ni l'une ni l'autre de ces deux allégations.

– Parce que je suis un violoniste professionnel avant d'être un acteur, amena d'abord le noble déchu. Quoique cette dernière activité ait empli mon emploi du temps ces derniers temps. J'ai toujours été… bohème, disons. Un artiste, résuma-t-il prudemment. Avec la vie libre qu'on associe aux artistes.

Cela n'eut pas l'air de renseigner John qui fronçait toujours autant les sourcils :

– Ce n'est pas une raison pour penser qu'il allait vous renier, avança-t-il lentement, sentant clairement qu'il n'avait toujours pas saisi ce que sous-entendait Sherlock.

Ce dernier pencha la tête pour l'observer entre ses yeux plissés. Il fouilla dans la poche intérieure de sa veste en velours violet, en sortit une boîte métallique de laquelle il tira deux cigares qu'il apprêta avant de tendre le premier à John et de l'allumer de son briquet alors que l'homme blond tirait dessus. Cela les amena à une proximité qu'un homme comme John n'aurait dû que trouver insupportable, s'il était au courant de ce qu'était Sherlock. Ou alors le savait-il et il n'en était pas gêné… L'information était intéressante.

L'acteur faussement français alluma ensuite son propre cigare et s'installa confortablement dans la banquette au velours usé qui l'accueillait. Il était convaincu que le regard de John détaillait sa position, la pliure de sa taille, ses jambes élégamment croisées, ce petit jeu que Sherlock mettait en place pour tenter de se faire comprendre.

– Vous l'avez dit vous-même tout à l'heure, John. _Flamboyant._ Choix de mot judicieux. La France était la meilleure terre d'exil qui soit pour moi. Même si les scènes berlinoises que j'ai pu visiter avant la guerre étaient franchement plus intéressantes que ce qu'on peut trouver ici.

 _Oh_ , fit soudain le regard de John. Qui se ferma.

Ainsi soit-il, estima Sherlock, déjà prêt à passer à autre chose. Ce n'était ni la première ni la dernière fois qu'il se fourvoyait.

– Je trouve ça insupportable, commença alors le blond, et Sherlock se prépara à recevoir un dégoût qu'il avait l'habitude de provoquer par ce qu'il _disait_ avant que ce ne soit ce qu'il _était_ qui l'appelle. Je trouve ça insupportable, disait donc John, toutes ces personnes qui se permettent de se mêler de ce qui ne les regarde pas le moins du monde et qui inventent des défauts chez leurs voisins sans jamais regarder les leurs. Merde, on est au vingtième siècle, non ? C'est pas un peu fini de foutre un de ses gamins dehors parce qu'il n'est pas conforme à une norme qui n'existe pas !? Comment des parents peuvent faire ça alors que tant d'autres perdent leur gosse à la guerre et seraient prêt à tout accepter en lui, pour peu qu'il leur soit rendu ?

Sherlock l'observa avec des yeux ronds.

– Désolé, reprit précipitamment John en tentant apparemment de reprendre son calme. C'est… Ma sœur était tombée amoureuse d'une femme.

– Votre sœur, répéta Sherlock parce que, évidemment que c'était sa sœur que ça concernait, et pas lui.

– Oui. Mes parents sont devenus fous avec ça. Elle est partie et a travaillé dans un cabaret à Londres, quand ça s'est su pour Clara et elle, dans notre village. J'ai fini par ne plus avoir de ses nouvelles. Je ne sais même pas si elle est toujours en vie.

– Elle n'a jamais cherché à vous contacter, depuis que vous êtes devenu un acteur célèbre ? demanda Sherlock, imaginant déjà des dizaines de moyens de pister la jeune femme.

– Non, répondit tristement John. Bref. Ne parlons plus de ça. »

Sherlock n'était pas certain de l'étendue de ce _ça_ , alors il garda tout de même sa posture qui lui plaisait tant dans le fauteuil. Il sentait le regard de John sur lui.

Parce que William Sherlock Scott Holmes, lorsqu'il avait une jambe croisée sur l'autre, qu'il s'appuyait de son bras plié sur l'accoudoir, un cigare pendant négligemment du bout des doigts et son autre main sur sa cuisse dans un costume aussi bigarré et féminin dans ses couleurs que définitivement masculin dans sa coupe, mêlait de façon insolente et enivrante la tentation et l'interdit.

John sentit son propre sourire en coin et secoua la tête pour lui-même.

.

Ils avaient été rendus à Paris, après que le tenancier avait refusé l'argent de John et que Sherlock ne fasse même pas mine de sortir de quoi le payer.

L'air était toujours aussi frais, les rues beaucoup plus calmes. John observait qu'il y avait bien peu de véhicules sur les voies pavées.

« Réquisitionnés, lui apprit Sherlock.

Évidemment. John se fit la remarque qu'il y avait tout aussi peu de voitures dans les épisodes des _Mystères de Paris_.

– Les véhicules motorisés qu'il nous reste pour le cinéma sont eux aussi réquisitionnés pour le petit monde des films patriotiques.

Quelle formidable époque que celle-là, songea l'acteur britannique. Il ne comprenait jamais réellement les artistes surréalistes qui pullulaient partout, et cela le plaçait apparemment parmi les ringards de ce monde, mais il comprenait toutefois le besoin d'exprimer et de s'approprier l'absurdité d'un monde où des gens mouraient pour rien dans des trous de terre sans qu'on ne comprenne ni le but ni l'intérêt de cette boucherie. Pourquoi donner un sens à une œuvre artistique, si le monde qu'elle était censé bousculer était déjà sens dessus dessous ?

John s'était arrêté au côté de Sherlock quand celui-ci avait cessé de marcher au milieu de ce qui était apparemment la place Place Denfert-Rocheraut, d'après un panneau proche.

– Les catacombes sont juste là. Ça vous dit ?

– Quoi, d'y entrer ?

– Bien sûr. Vous ne croyiez quand même pas que quand je parlais de vous faire visiter, je vous amènerais à l'opéra ou à Versailles.

– Vous avez de quoi nous faire de la lumière ? demanda John en sentant l'étincelle de l'excitation poindre dans son ventre.

Sherlock sortit son briquet avec un sourire de diablotin. Puis il commença à se diriger vers l'entrée à quelques mètres de là, une porte en fer forgée qui permettait d'accéder au petit bâtiment bâti sur l'accès à l'ossuaire. Il jeta un coup d'œil alentour, personne, et se pencha pour insérer deux épingles à nourrice probablement trouvées dans sa poche, dans la serrure.

– C'est une mauvaise idée, commenta John, tout en tenant obligeamment le briquet allumé que lui avait tendu l'autre acteur, pour l'éclairer dans ses manœuvres.

Le verrou céda et ils entrèrent prestement, éclairés par la minuscule flamme de l'objet. C'était l'accueil pour les touristes, dans lequel se serrait un comptoir et la place pour qu'une petite file de personnes puisse se tenir devant, quand le lieu était ouvert. Sur leur droite, John aperçut un escalier qui descendait vers les profondeurs de la terre et cette simple vision lui fit monter un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale. Sherlock lui avait pris le briquet et était en train de fureter alentour. John sursauta et plissa des yeux quand le plafonnier au gaz s'alluma soudain dans la pièce. Le bas de l'escalier était éclairé également. Les yeux des deux acteurs se croisèrent et la même flamme mutine y brillait, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient d'un commun accord vers l'escalier.

Ils étaient arrivés à quelques marches du bas quand un bruit retentit au-dessus de leur tête. Celui d'une porte qu'on déverrouille à la hâte.

Tous deux échangèrent un regard. Sherlock était dépité d'être déjà dérangé. Allumer avait été une erreur, l'acteur brun n'avait pas songé qu'on laissât un gardien pour veiller sur des os. John, lui, semblait partagé de façon égale entre l'effroi d'être découvert dans un lieu interdit au milieu de la nuit et l'excitation d'être découvert dans un lieu interdit au milieu de la nuit. Le plus grand des deux hommes était sur le point de se mettre à courir vers le couloir noir qui se poursuivait sous la terre mais la main de John s'était déjà abattue sur son avant-bras et le tirait à vive allure vers le haut de l'escalier. Une porte latérale, derrière le comptoir, finissait de s'ouvrir quand eux tirait celle de la sortie. Un « Hé ! » outré les incita à accélérer leur course vers l'extérieur et Sherlock passa devant pour les mener à travers les rues vidées.

Ils s'arrêtèrent après quelques dizaines de secondes, leur respiration accélérée donnant naissance à des nuages de vapeurs blancs qui s'élevaient et se délitaient dans l'air froid, teinté par la lumière orangée des réverbères. Évidemment, ils n'étaient pas suivis.

– C'était… complètement ridicule, commenta John en éclatant de rire, secouant la tête de dépit.

– Je l'admets, concéda Sherlock du bout de ses lèvres ouvertes sur un sourire… tendre, pouvait dire John. Ceci dit, nous aurions pu en faire une épopée terriblement épique, si nous avions dû trouver notre chemin dans les catacombes plutôt que courir comme des dératés à l'air libre. C'est votre terrible décision qui a rendu cette débandade ridicule.

– Ouais, nan, j'ai envie de survivre à mon voyage à Paris. Si les catacombes ici sont comme celles de Camden, je ne comptais pas vous laisser nous y perdre.

– Je connais les chemins sous-terrains par cœur, ici, John. De l'ossuaire comme des égouts.

C'était surprenant, et puis finalement pas tant que ça. John n'en doutait pas une seconde, à vrai dire. C'était le genre de choses que Sherlock pouvait dire et qui étaient vraies, comme d'autres qu'ils avaient partagées plus tôt.

– Bien. Où pouvons-nous aller, à présent ? demanda l'acteur blond, regardant autour de lui, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Aux _Folies Bergères_ ?

– Mh. Ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre de folies, soupira Sherlock.

– Dommage, commenta John.

L'autre homme sentit son sourcil se lever… Il s'était montré clair sur la question, non ? Il aurait certainement pris ombrage du commentaire indélicat si le regard que l'acteur blond lui avait lancé en disant cela n'avait été animé par une étincelle qui poussa Sherlock à demander :

– Et pourquoi donc ?

– Parce que j'étais berger dans ma prime jeunesse, avant de monter sur Londres.

John ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et s'engageait déjà dans une rue perpendiculaire qui avait dû l'attirer pour une raison quelconque. Sherlock mit quelques secondes à se remettre en route à son tour, pressant finalement le pas pour le rejoindre. Un grand sourire avait eu le temps de naître sur ses lèvres et il releva vivement le col de son manteau avant de frotter fébrilement les doigts dans ses cheveux par réflexe.

– Pas besoin de faire ça, lui indiqua John avec un sourire narquois.

– Faire quoi ?

– Tout ça, avec vos cheveux, votre col, vos pommettes, lista-t-il en accompagnant ses mots de gestes vagues de ses mains. Vous passez vraiment tout votre temps à jouer un rôle ou un autre ?

Aouch, songea Sherlock qui tenta comme il le put de le détromper, ce qui était particulièrement difficile puisqu'on ne lui avait jamais lancé ce genre d'argument, jusqu'à aujourd'hui :

– Mais, je… C'est faux, je ne fais pas ça pour…

– Non, Sherlock, l'interrompit délicatement John en ralentissant jusqu'à s'arrêter, tourné vers lui, et en posant avec douceur sa main sur son avant-bras. Je voulais juste dire que vous n'avez _vraiment_ pas besoin de faire ça avec moi.

Son sourire en coin était doux et, dans son regard, le fatalisme se mariait parfaitement à l'amusement et à l'autodérision. À la tendresse, aussi. Sa main était toujours sur l'avant-bras de Sherlock, alors même qu'il avait cessé de parler depuis quelques secondes et que Sherlock n'avait nullement besoin qu'on le retînt. John avait toujours le teint rougi et les yeux rendus brillants par leur course précédente. Par le moment, aussi, sans doute. Un petit bout de Sherlock voulut stupidement que rien ni personne ne les empêche de rester comme ça pour toujours.

John finit par s'éloigner, cependant.

– Où sommes-nous ? J'ai envie de me mettre à l'abri pour la nuit. Il doit être tard.

– Près de la gare Vaugirard, reconnut Sherlock en jetant un coup d'œil alentour. Votre hôtel est dans cette direction, à une demi heure de marche, indiqua-t-il en tendant la main vers le Boulevard Pasteur. Sinon, il y a mon appartement, à cinq minutes d'ici.

Le regard de Sherlock n'était pas aussi assuré qu'il aurait dû l'être et paraissait beaucoup plus jeune qu'il ne l'avait semblé jusque-là, quand il fit cette proposition sans la faire. Du moins était-ce ce que pensait John.

– C'est par où, chez vous ?

Et le sourire de Sherlock fut lumineux, soudain. Pour la toute première fois de la soirée, John reconnut en lui le personnage plein d'innocence qu'il jouait si bien à l'écran. C'était… adorable.

– Par ici, dit l'acteur brun en le guidant à grandes enjambées énergiques. Dans la rue des Boulangers. Quoiqu'on devrait la renommer la rue des Boulangères, depuis le début de la guerre. Il n'y a plus que des femmes qui travaillent en ville, c'est impressionnant. Tous les hommes sont partis au front ou presque.

– Serait-ce du dépit que j'entends dans votre voix ? demanda John avec un ton amusé, en faisant ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas le perdre sans se mettre à courir.

Sherlock s'arrêta si brusquement que le blond faillit le percuter. Le plus jeune lança un regard inquisiteur et incertain à son aîné.

– John, je n'ai… Il est très rare que je partage une… intimité, quelle qu'elle soit, avec quelqu'un. Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec l'humanité dans son ensemble et…

– C'est votre vie, le coupa John. Vous n'avez pas à justifier le nombre de personnes qui passent par chez vous, que ce nombre soit étonnamment élevé ou faible.

– Je ne veux juste pas que vous vous fassiez une idée fausse de ce que je fais de ma vie ni de… mon expérience.

– Ce que vous faites de votre vie vous appartient, répéta fermement l'acteur blond. Avant de reprendre avec plus de légèreté : Je n'aurais pas imaginé que vous vous sentiez vraiment concerné par ce que les gens pensent de vous.

– Je suis acteur, John. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que nous avons besoin d'un public.

– Je ne suis pas un public.

– Justement. Vous n'êtes pas aussi facile à berner. Je ne peux pas compter sur mon seul talent à jouer la comédie, avec vous. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que vous admirez.

– Je connais les ficelles du métier, admit John avec un sourire en coin. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a beaucoup trop de pensées et d'appréhensions qui tournent sous ces boucles brunes. Alors qu'on pourrait déjà s'occuper de quelques étapes potentiellement anxiogènes dès maintenant.

Il attrapa la main de Sherlock, mêla ses doigts aux siens et s'approcha de lui en levant le visage. L'acteur brun l'observa faire jusqu'à comprendre que, si John ne comblait pas de lui-même la distance ridicule qui demeurait entre eux, c'était pour être sûr que Sherlock le ferait, et uniquement s'il en avait envie. Alors il pencha la tête vers lui et regarda John fermer les yeux pendant qu'il se faisait embrasser par ses lèvres. Quand les mains du blond montèrent l'une sur sa joue, l'autre dans ses cheveux pour s'accrocher à ses boucles, Sherlock ferma lui aussi les yeux. Il observa cette fois ce qui se passait en lui, quand il se faisait embrasser par John Watson.

Ce dernier finit par s'écarter avec un sourire satisfait, sa main cherchant à nouveau la sienne pour ne pas la lâcher, dans la rue obscure et déserte.

– Bien. Allons nous mettre au chaud, maintenant, » ordonna-t-il en reprenant la direction qu'ils avaient suivie jusque-là.

Le silence revint alors, troublé seulement par leurs pas vifs sur les pavés froids.

* * *

 **Épisode** **3 : La chambre** \- Partie 1

John aimait bien passer ses doigts sur le dos nu de Sherlock. Il aimait la blancheur de sa peau, sa douceur, aussi, et les quelques grains de beauté qui y dessinaient un relief plus tendre, ici et là. Il avait aimé les embrasser, plus tôt dans la nuit.

En cet instant, il se contentait de caresser les courbes de la chute de ses reins qu'il apercevait grâce au feu de bois mourant dans la cheminée. La chair de poule qui courut sous ses doigts l'incita à combattre sa paresse, le coton dans son corps et sous son crâne et sa fatigue pour se lever, attraper une bûche près de l'âtre et la glisser dans les flammes. Il rabattit la couverture épaisse sur le lit et le corps nu qui l'occupait élégamment alors que le feu projetait bientôt de grandes langues de lumière sur eux. Puis se blottit contre Sherlock qui ronronna son approbation en nichant son nez frais dans son cou. John sourit.

Le plus jeune des deux finit par se débattre doucement pour trouver de l'air, luttant contre ses propres boucles et le corps de John, intoxiquant, contre lui.

« Je me suis trompé, admit-il de son Anglais délicat, légèrement flouté par le moment.

Oh, songea John. Voilà le genre de phrases qui devait rarement sortir d'entre les lèvres de cet homme.

– À propos de ?

– Mes aprioris. Loyal et serviable, assurément. Jeune premier, certainement pas.

– Et je me vois pour ma part contraint de t'accorder le génie, mais pas le mal.

– Je t'en prie, mon cher, donne-moi donc le mâle, ne put s'empêcher de dire l'acteur brun.

– Quel romantisme, Sherlock, commenta l'incriminé avec un sourire.

Il était sur le dos et Sherlock, sur le ventre, avait passé un bras plié en travers de son torse pour passer ses doigts invraisemblablement longs dans les poils blonds qui couvraient finement sa peau. John attrapa sa main et porta à ses lèvres son pouce, puis son index, ainsi que tous leurs frères pour les embrasser.

– J'aime beaucoup tes doigts. Ils ont du génie en eux, indubitablement, commenta-t-il avec langueur.

– Ta cicatrice est aussi très intéressante, lui répondit Sherlock, et John songea qu'il n'avait pas compris le jeu.

– Mouais, coupa-t-il. Mauvais souvenirs.

Les entrelacs de chair mal refermés qui abîmaient l'épaule de John avait longuement attiré l'attention des lèvres de Sherlock, plus tôt dans la nuit, et ça ne lui avait pas déplu. En parler de vivre voix, cependant…Certainement l'acteur brun comprit-il, cette fois, car il n'insista pas.

– Tu n'as aucune cicatrice, releva-t-il pourtant à l'attention Sherlock. Pas une seule. Tu as la peau incroyablement lisse. Tu… Tu as échappé au front ?

Il avait peur que Sherlock lui réponde simplement _oui,_ et il n'aurait pas su qu'en penser, s'il devrait y voir de la lâcheté, de la sagesse, de la chance, de la tromperie… Une partie de lui espérait pourtant vraiment qu'il n'ait pas été confronté à toutes ces atrocités de ses propres yeux. À sa question, tout en Sherlock criait à la fois _oui_ , de sa peau immaculée à son activité d'acteur qui n'avait pas connu de trêve, depuis 1914 ; et _non_ , dans ses confidences sur ce qu'il avait l'air de savoir des tranchées, dans ce qu'il avait deviné des pensées de John lorsque ce dernier avait observé avec un œil critique le faste qui leur était réservé… et dans la chanson qu'il entonnait en cet instant en ne chantant que quelques unes des paroles en Français.

– _Mmmmhmmmhmhmmmh, mmmmhmmmmhmhmmmmh_ , vrombissait-il. _Adieu la vie, adieu l'amour, Mmhmmhmmh, on doit laisser sa peau,_ _c_ _ar nous sommes tous condamnés, c'est nous les sacrifiés…_

– Je la connais, reconnut John, cherchant dans sa mémoire.

– _Mmhmmhmmhmmhmm, sur ces grands boulevards, tous ces gros qui font la foire… Si pour eux la vie est roseuh, pour nous c'est pas la même choseuh. Au lieu d'se cacher, tous ces embusqués f'raient mieux d'partir aux tranchées pour défendre leurs biens car nous n'avons rien, nous autres pauvreuh purotins… Tous les camarades sont enterrés là pour défendre les biens de ces messieurs-là…_

– Je suis retourné sur une arrière-base il n'y a pas longtemps, avec une comédienne, faire quelques spectacles pour les soldats. Il y avait des Français aussi, en repos là. J'étais logé à côté de l'hôpital – enfin, de la galerie souterraine qu'ils appellent hôpital – et dans la nuit, les soldats français blessés l'ont chantée. Elle raconte quoi ?

Sherlock soupira. Il avait posé la joue sur l'épaule de John et regardait le feu droit devant lui, la lumière creusant des ombres et des reliefs sur son visage.

– C'est la _Chanson de Craonne_. Les soldats la chantent pour expliquer qu'ils attendent la mort à chaque instant et qu'ils le font seulement parce que les gens de ce monde qui ont de l'argent et des choses à défendre les envoient se charcuter tout en restant bien cachés à faire couler le champagne dans les villes. _Ceux qu'ont l'pognon, ceux-là r'viendront, car c'est pour eux qu'on crèveuh. Mais c'est fini, car les troufions vont tous se mettre en grèveuh._ C'est un appel à la mutinerie, à l'antimilitarisme, à l'anticapitalisme. Mes idées te choquent ? demanda soudain le brun en levant légèrement la tête.

John hocha la tête par la négative. Il observait la même chose en Angleterre. Les ouvriers et les fermiers envoyés pour se battre pendant que les gradés, souvent des aristocrates issus de la noblesse ou de l'argent, restaient en arrière, voire étaient réformés d'office. À ces combattants, une fois revenus – pour ceux qui reviendraient – leur offrirait-on autre chose que du beau respect plein de vacuité pour leur bravoure ? Leur rendrait-on la vie plus facile, grâce à une réforme profonde de la société ? Ou devraient-ils revenir à leur condition dure et injuste de travailleurs de force ? Cette dernière possibilité semblait la plus probable et John se demanda comment la société anglaise survivrait à la tension que cela créerait forcément. Il y aurait des mouvements de foule, non ? Des envies de renouveau, de changement… Est-ce que ça passerait par des revendications politiques ?

– Non, répondit-il finalement. Je pense que je partage quelques unes de ces idées.

– C'est rare qu'un acteur provienne du milieu agricole. Tu ne connais les paillettes que depuis que tu as fait ta place à Londres – par une succession de hasards plus que parce que tu t'es battu pour y arriver, j'en suis convaincu. Avant ça, tu partageais le quotidien de ceux qui sont en train de se battre en ce moment.

– Et c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas échappé, à la mobilisation. J'ai été dans les premiers appelés. Fils de fermier… Bien sûr qu'il fallait que j'y aille. Et toi ? demanda-t-il à nouveau, parce qu'il s'apercevait que, pour la seconde fois de la soirée, Sherlock ne lui avait pas répondu.

L'homme brun tendit la main vers le vide et trouva le plancher puis, un peu plus loin, son manteau bleu horizon qu'il caressa du bout des doigts.

– Il ne correspond plus à la mode militaire actuelle, alors je le porte en ville pour rappeler à tous ceux qui préfèrent oublier la guerre qu'elle est bien réelle. Mais, avant ça, je me suis servi de ce manteau pour quelques missions dans les tranchées françaises, confia-t-il finalement, et ça n'avait aucun sens pour John.

– _Quelques missions_? répéta celui-ci.

Sherlock l'observa longuement, son regard passant à une vitesse vertigineuse de son œil droit à son œil gauche. Il finit par reposer la tête sur son torse, la calant sous son menton.

– Mon frère travaille pour le gouvernement anglais. Dans les services secrets. C'est plus simple pour un acteur international d'obtenir un passeport que pour la plupart des autres civils, depuis le début de la guerre. Et plus sûr d'envoyer un civil qu'un représentant officiel, pour certaines missions qui doivent rester discrètes.

John cligna des yeux. Deux fois. Et même trois.

– D'accord, finit-il par dire, comme il commençait tout juste à appréhender l'énormité de ce que Sherlock venait de lui confier. C'est… C'est vraiment le genre de choses que tu peux raconter à n'importe qui ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude face à cette inconscience.

– Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux raconter à n'importe qui, le tança sèchement Sherlock.

Le « _Mais tu n'es pas n'importe qui »_ flottait dans l'air au-dessus d'eux.

John ferma les yeux et déposa, sans y penser, un baiser sur le sommet du crâne de Sherlock.

– Demain, commença-t-il.

– Non, l'interrompit Sherlock. On ne parle pas de demain. Déjà, demain, c'est _tout à l'heure_ en vérité. Et je refuse de parler de demain.

Il se hissa sur ses mains et ses genoux et embrassa méthodiquement l'homme qui se trouvait dans son lit en cet instant. John était absolument convaincu que c'était pour le faire taire. Ses mains, beaucoup plus courtes que les doigts élégants du violoniste acteur et espion à ses heures perdues, étaient dans les boucles brunes. Elles ne les quittèrent pas quand Sherlock parsema de baiser le cou du blond, puis sa clavicule, descendit sur son ventre jusqu'à nicher son nez dans la fine toison de poils qui naissait plus bas. Il mordilla la cuisse de John quand ce dernier se remit à parler.

– Je reste à Paris demain, dit-il d'une voix rauque et précipitée, décidé à aller au bout de sa phrase, cette fois. Et je peux passer encore une nuit en France. Je pourrai revenir ici ? »

Sherlock ne répondit pas, s'intéressant à un autre sujet qu'il jugeait plus urgent et qui nécessitait l'usage de sa bouche à d'autres desseins que de former des mots avec.

* * *

 **La** **chambre** \- Partie 2

Il était revenu, après avoir fait une visite de la ville beaucoup plus conventionnelle que celle que Sherlock lui avait offerte la nuit précédente. Ce dernier avait ouvert, ce soir, avec un sourire très beau que John aima beaucoup. Puis il l'avait fait monter dans sa chambre. Puis ils avaient fait l'amour.

« Je trouve ça cruel de devoir partir demain, se lamenta John, à un moment.

Sherlock s'abstint de répondre. Il était allongé sur le dos, cette fois, un bras plié derrière la tête. John était étendu sur lui, le bassin entre ses cuisses écartées, ses bras croisés sous son menton et posés sur le torse de l'acteur brun. Ce dernier tirait longuement sur la cigarette qu'il venait d'allumer.

– Quand je serai rentré, je-

– Tu ne feras rien du tout, John. Tu vivras ta vie.

– … Tu dis ça comme si tu n'étais rien pour moi.

– D'un point de vue temporel, je ne suis effectivement rien pour toi. On s'est rencontrés hier.

– Oh, dit simplement John, avant de ne plus rien dire du tout, posant sa joue sur ses bras pour ne plus regarder Sherlock en face.

Ce dernier sentit une irritation naître en lui en même temps qu'un sentiment désagréable fouillait dans son ventre. Il se releva sur un coude, délogeant à moitié John, et attrapa le menton de l'homme blond avant que ce dernier ne s'enfuît. Il le retint le temps de lui administrer un profond baiser auquel John céda et s'abandonna après être resté raide sous ses premiers assauts.

– Tu me comprends mal, l'accusa Sherlock quand il s'écarta finalement, tirant à nouveau sur sa fine cigarette. Tu vas vivre ta vie en rentrant demain, parce que ce serait stupide de ne pas le faire. Tu reviendras à Paris, on s'y recroisera évidemment, et ce sera bien. Ou ailleurs, même. Et puis, à un moment de ta vie, tu en auras assez de vivre dans un pays qui réprime les hommes qui aiment les hommes, et tu viendras vivre ici.

– Tu dis qu'on se recroisera comme si tu en étais sûr, grogna John, la voix boudeuse, préférant ne pas s'arrêter sur ses autres allégations.

– Bien sûr que j'en suis sûr. Stameforde essaie de soudoyer Smith pour me faire apparaître dans un épisode de _The Hydra._ Et je pense qu'il sera facile d'insister pour que l'inverse soit fait également. Et puis tu reviendras à Paris, je t'ai dit. »

Oui, c'était vrai, il le lui avait dit.

.

Quand John s'en alla, tôt le matin pour prendre le train qui l'amènerait au Havre, Sherlock lui remit plusieurs feuillets dans un dossier en cuir.

« Tiens. Tu liras ça chez toi et pas avant. C'est un potentiel scénario pour qu'on se retrouve, bientôt. Mais je ne veux pas que ton producteur ou que les personnes qui t'ont accompagné jusqu'ici connaissent son existence avant que tu m'aies dit ce que tu en penses. »

John promit de ne pas ouvrir la liasse de feuilles enlacées dans le cuir. Il embrassa Sherlock tant que la porte était fermée, encore, et puis encore une fois, avant courir jusqu'à la gare Saint-Lazare sous une pluie qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler celle de Londres. Smith l'y attendait avec les valises que John n'avait pas utilisé des deux jours, les sourcils froncés, certainement conscient qu'il avait passé une nouvelle nuit en galante compagnie mais, si tout allait bien, ignorant l'identité de la compagnie en question.

* * *

 **Épisode final : Après le retour.**

Le retour fut long, mais John ne fit que penser à Sherlock, pendant le trajet interminable. À ses yeux, à ses doigts, à sa voix, ses mots, ses piques, ses confidences, ses idées. Son dos, sa peau, sa bouche, ses lèvres. Est-ce qu'il pouvait encore, du haut de son âge, tomber amoureux aussi rapidement que ça ? L'acteur brun allait lui manquer, il en était certain. Déjà il aurait voulu pouvoir le serrer à nouveau contre lui et respirer son odeur.

Il inspira l'air de Londres, après le ferry et le train qui l'avaient mené de la France à Brighton puis de Brighton à la capitale. Ici aussi, les privations dues à la guerre se faisaient sentir, et la population principalement féminine ou vieillissante ressemblait à une meurtrissure qu'arboraient tous les visages marqué d'anxiété ou de chagrin. La France n'était jamais loin des esprits, mais c'étaient les tranchées qui s'imposaient à tous. John, aujourd'hui, savait qu'il y associait également des yeux d'un bleu perçant.

Il se sentit légèrement perdu lorsqu'il déboucha sur la rue. Il ne savait pas vraiment où aller ni quoi faire. Il était déjà dix-huit heures, il faisait nuit, on ne l'attendait pas au studio avant le lendemain et il n'avait pas spécialement envie de rentrer chez lui maintenant. Quoiqu'il avait des valises à déposer.

Lorsqu'il fourra les mains dans les poches de son manteau, encore indécis, il sentit un feuillet de papier sous ses doigts. Il le sortit en fronçant les sourcils et, à la lumière des lampadaires, redécouvrit le numéro auquel joindre Louise. Ou Elisa. Il regarda l'écriture dure de la domestique. Sourit.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tirer sa valise vers la station de taxi la plus proche, une belle automobile noire s'arrêta soudain devant lui. Le chauffeur vint lui ouvrir la portière, l'invitant silencieusement à entrer.

« Vous n'avez rien à craindre à monter, Monsieur Watson, lui affirma un homme qui devait avoir son âge, à peu de chose près, déjà assis dans le véhicule, et dont le port et la tenue indiquaient nettement la noblesse. Vous auriez beaucoup plus à craindre en ne montant pas.

La menace voilée dans sa voix incita John à s'exécuter, luttant avec sa valise. Il était en forme et avait un passé de combattant. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir en dire autant de son interlocuteur. Sans doute pourrait-il avoir le dessus, si un combat au corps à corps se révélait nécessaire.

– Vous avez des documents pour moi, lui apprit l'homme quand John eut fermé la porte derrière lui et que la voiture se fut doucement remise en route.

– Pardon ?

– Vous avez des documents pour moi, répéta-t-il très exactement en exagérant sensiblement sa diction.

– Oui, merci, j'ai entendu. Et, non, je ne vous connais pas et je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais quoi que ce soit pour vous.

– Oh, évidemment, suis-je distrait… Je m'appelle Mycroft Holmes.

John ouvrit la bouche. Puis la ferma. Avant de fermer les yeux d'exaspération et qu'un sourire inspiré par le même ressenti n'étire légèrement ses lèvres. Alors, il sortit de sa valise le porte-documents en cuir que Sherlock lui avait confié en lui faisant promettre de ne pas l'ouvrir pendant le voyage. Comment avait-il pu ne pas le voir venir ?

Il remit le dossier à Holmes qui l'accepta avec un sourire froid.

– Quel petit con, ne put contenir John plus longtemps en ricanant.

– Je vous demande pardon ? s'offusqua son interlocuteur du moment en levant un sourcil.

– Pas vous, le rassura John.

– Bien. Vous aurez un autre dossier qui vous sera remis, courant du mois prochain. Il serait merveilleux qu'il arrive à Charlie peu de temps après.

– Je verrai ce que je peux faire, rétorqua John parce que, eh, oh, y'avait pas marqué La Poste sur son front.

– Je suis sûr que vous pourrez faire mieux que ça, répondit Holmes avec un sourire qui ne monta pas jusqu'à ses yeux. Nous y sommes, ajouta-t-il alors que la voiture marquait un arrêt.

John descendit et, avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, la voiture repartit, l'accélération claquant la portière devant son nez. Il cligna des yeux, puis avisa la rue dans laquelle il se trouvait. Et réalisa qu'il était tout juste devant son appartement.

 _Formidable_ , songea-t-il. Mycroft Holmes n'était d'ors et déjà pas l'être qu'il préférait au monde.

– Petit con, _»_ répéta-t-il dans un sourire.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir tenir Sherlock pour le punir, en cet instant. Cependant, l'idée de réfléchir à un réel scénario de film qui leur permettrait de se revoir pour un tournage de plusieurs semaines, et non pas seulement pour une transmission instantanée de documents sensibles, lui sembla plus intéressante. Quand il plongea les mains dans ses poches avec inattention pour y trouver ses clés, avant de se rappeler que pour un tel voyage, il avait préféré les garder en sécurité dans sa valise, il se rendit compte qu'elles étaient complètement vide. Plus trace du feuillet avec le numéro des deux jeunes femmes qu'il avait rencontrées trois jours auparavant. Il avait dû tomber de sa poche quand il était monté dans la voiture…

Il se demanda si Sherlock croyait au destin. Le brun lui avait parlé de l'univers trop paresseux pour le hasard, lui préférant les coïncidences, à un moment de la nuit.

C'était une façon de parler du destin, décida John.

Sous des étoiles cachées par les nuages et les lampadaires alentour, John sifflota en insérant finalement sa clé dans la serrure de son chez lui. Certain, quelque part, de s'être créé un tout autre chez lui, là bas, à Paris. Il faudrait qu'il y retourne pour s'en assurer.

FIN

.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **Comme mes histoires viennent rarement de nulle part** : pourquoi avoir parlé en intro de l'émission sur Musidora et Pearl White ? Parce que ce sont deux actrices, l'une américaine (White) et l'autre française (Musidora), et que suite à la série américaine de vingt-deux films _Les Mystères de New York_ tournés pour paraître au cinéma toutes les semaines et prévus à l'exportation en France, un producteur français s'est dit "Damn, on peut pas laisser les ricains couler l'industrie du cinéma français." Alors, à la douce, ingénue et blonde Pearl White, il a opposé Musidora, brune sulfureuse issue des Folies Bergères, dans sa combinaison noire qui laisse peu de placer à l'imagination, grâce à sa propre série _Vampires_ où elle joue une vraie méchante dans un gang de malfrats.  
On est en 1915, ça fait du renouveau parmi les films patriotiques anti-allemands, et j'ai raté à peu près une phrase sur deux de cette émission en essayant d'imaginer un Johnlock sur cette base parce **TOUT EST JOHNLOCK** et qu'il fallait trouver une application à cette histoire.

 **Voilà pour l'anecdote !**

 **Des bisous à tous, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et à très vite, je compte sur vous pour le premier chapitre de SSH d'ici quelques jours !**

 **.**

Nauss

 **PS** : je crois que je le répète à chaque fois que je poste quelque chose depuis quelques mois, mais j'en ai besoin, je pense. Alors je le redis : je vous remercie de votre existence, vous qui me lisez et me laissez une trace de votre passage. Dans les moments les plus sombres de cette année, c'est à vous que j'ai pensé. À mes Amies de la fanfiction bien sûr, mais aussi à mes lecteurs plus diffus, et vos messages de soutien pour l'écriture m'ont fait un bien fou. Je pense qu'on ne se rend pas toujours compte de la douceur que ces petits mots peuvent mettre dans le coeur d'un auteur, alors je tiens à vous le dire. Juste beaucoup de merci et d'amour sur vous.


End file.
